In various computing systems and devices, access control is often relied upon to prevent unauthorized access to sensitive data and services. Different types of access control may rely upon passwords, software or hardware keys, biometric keys, multi-factor authentication, etc. It should be appreciated, however, that certain types of access control may not be suitable for use with certain computing systems and devices. For example, different types of access control may be more or less susceptible to attack and circumvention, comparatively. Thus, for securing especially sensitive data, a weak type of access control may be unsuitable. Meanwhile, from a usability standpoint, certain types of access control may be more or less difficult and/or frustrating for a user to use. Generally, it is necessary to select an appropriate type of access control based upon a balance of the type of computing system or device being protected, the expectations of the user, and the consequences of access control circumvention, among other factors.